The Memories Return
by Mirei-chan
Summary: Kenshin wants to go off again to get away from his past memories. But, when will he learn they will never leave him be?


Disclaimer: We dont own Rurouni Kenshin and we never will. We are only going to say a disclaimer once.  
  
Mallary: I rped this on a chat site so it wasnt all my idea. The part of Kaoru was played by me. The part of Kenshin and Riho was played by two friends I met and the others are my friends that are over here right now.  
  
Vallary: Please enjoy. Note Mal hasnt finished her rp yet so the story is not completed.  
  
~Running Away Again~ Chapter 1-  
  
It was a gloomy day as it began to pour down rain. Riho hid up in a tree watching Kenshin. Kenshin was standing out in the rain waiting for Kaoru to return. Soon after Kaoru walked back to the dojo from the market. Kenshin saw her and ran over. He tryed to cover her to keep her dry.  
  
"Kenshin, its okay really. I dont mind the rain" Kaoru said looking at him. She smiled as he smiles back.  
  
"Oh, what ever you say Miss Kaoru." He said softly. Riho moved to higher branches in the tree, making a lot of noise.  
  
"What was that?" Kaoru asked looking around the trees. Kenshin put his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Show yourself!" he called above the rain.  
  
"You forget me so soon, Himura?" a girls voice rang out. She jumped out of the tree and looked at Kenshin. "Remember the girl you left behind ten years ago?"  
  
"Its you..." he said softly looking at her. "Miss Kaoru, it would be best for you to go inside" he said not looking at her.  
  
"But Kenshin" Kaoru began.  
  
"Go, now." he said sternly but soft.  
  
"Fine then..." she walked inside the dojo, keeping the door open a crack to listen through. She thought to herself 'Kenshin is forgeting I know hot to fight too. He doenst always have to protect me...'  
  
"What have you come here for?" he asked Riho.  
  
"You remember this?" Riho unsheathed her sword. "You left this with a note when you left..."  
  
"I remember" he said.  
  
"Do you want me to read the note to you? So you can remember better?" she asked unfolding the note.  
  
"No." she said softly still.  
  
"It says... 'Dear Riho, I have left to go find myself. I dont really know what I mean by that. I leave you with a sword and I bid you farewell. I dont wish to see you again for safty reasons. From Himura. P.S. Dont come looking for me.'" she read as Kenshin began to run away. He tryed to run away from her and his past memories.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru ran outside. She followed the path Kenshin took and saw him standing by a river thinking. She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. Riho caught up and was in a tree. "Are you okay Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"I must leave you Miss Kaoru" he said looking away from her.  
  
"No" Kaoru said as her grip tightened on his shoulder.  
  
"Let go Miss Kaoru" he said calmly. "I dont want to hurt you anymore."  
  
"You havent hurt me though..." Kaoru replied.  
  
Riho jumped down. "You cant leave Himura." she said.  
  
"Please dont go Kenshin." Kaoru begged.  
  
"Why do you want me to stay?" he asked looking down at the river.  
  
"Because... I just do!" Kaoru said blushing. He pulled away and began to walk.  
  
"If you want to leave you must go through me Himura!" Riho said as she stood in front of him with her sword. He cut Riho's arm and pushed her down.  
  
"I prefer if you dont get up" he said begining to walk away. Kaoru ran up to him and grabed him arm tightly. He glares at her. "Miss Kaoru, let go."  
  
"No!" Kaoru replied beggining to cry.  
  
" Miss, I dont want to hurt you anymore" he said looking at her. Riho stood up and stood infront of Kenshin again.  
  
"You must kill me to be able to leave" Riho said.  
  
"I will not kill you" Kenshin said standing there with Kaoru still attached to his arm.  
  
"Kenshin, you have not hurt me in anyway. You know if you leave I will follow." Kaoru said stubbornly. 'After all, I did go all the way to Tokyo from Kyoto just to see you once...'  
  
"But Miss... I am still the Battousai, I can slip any moment and hurt someone. What would you do then?" He said to her.  
  
"You wont, I know you wont!" Kaoru said quietly.  
  
"Kaoru, do you still use a bokutou?" Riho asked.  
  
"Yes" she answered back. "Why?"  
  
"Just let me see it."  
  
"I left it at the dojo..."  
  
"Curse you.." Riho said.  
  
Kenshin got free and turned to Kaoru. "Im sorry Miss Kaoru" he said and he kissed her. "I dont want you to get hurt. I love you, please just try to forget about me."  
  
"No!" Kaoru called as Kenshin walked away slowly. Riho caught up to him.  
  
"Just because Im a slayer doesnt mean I dont have a heart Himura! You have broken one already" she points to Kaoru" Dont break anouther." Riho said to him. "And no one can forget about you, after all you have done."  
  
"I will follow Kenshin!" Kaoru screamed at him still crying. "I wont give up this easily!"  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Yahiko and Sanosuke walk to the dojo and try to open the door. "Oh no.... Not again!" Sano says as he pulls that the door handle "Locked out again."  
  
"Not again!" Yahiko sweatdroped. " Cant people leave doors unlocked around here?" Sano glares at him "Oh no! Im not climbing through a window again!". Toju walked over (Mallary: Toju is my friend I met while RPing. Aheheheheheh.... Toju is only 11 so hes about Yahikos age) and looked at the two.  
  
" Oh no... Not me." Toju said reading their faces. "I did it last time!"  
  
"I know what! Come on Toju" Yahiko climbs through a window. Toju follows. "Now we leave Sano outside!" he said grinning. Toju nodded.  
  
"How can you live with Kaoru?" Toju asked looking at Yahiko. "She forced me to stay..."  
  
"Shes my teacher... I wonder where they are anyhow..."  
  
It continues to poour down rain. Sano bangs on the door and screams. "LEMME IN!!!!!!"  
  
The two boys laugh and let Sano in after he threatened them.  
  
~End chappie one~  
  
Mallary: I know its a bit odd but thats how it goes.  
  
Vallary: Dont look at me! Its her friends and her rp. Bye!  
  
Mallary: Bye!  
  
Please rate this, a.)I hate it and it never should have been written. b.)Its alright for your first Rurouni Kenshin story. Please continue! c.)I like it a lot. Please continue! d.)I love it! Please continue!  
  
Mallary: Yes, it was our first story! but not my first RP. Im gonna start making my RPs into stories so :P 


End file.
